


Я уже не хочу войны

by littleshiver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Здесь останутся люди,   
я буду помнить их привычки,  
а имена запишу на скрижаль,  
чтоб ее опустить на дно.  
Отпусти меня, Господи,  
я же им не нужна  
так давно.  
< ... >  
Уведи меня, Господи, я уже не хочу войны.  
Я устала их убивать.  
[Кот Басё](https://vk.com/wall-34756087_9998)

Несмотря ни на что, Наташа уверенно стоит на своих двоих. Сильные порывы ветра впиваются в лицо, мелкий снег колет щеки, свет прожектора отражается от гладкой поверхности льда, слепит, но все это не отвлекает её от главного. Наташа чувствует скорость и прилив адреналина; зарождающийся внутри неё смех несется навстречу непогоде и словно отражает удар. Наташе смешно, жарко и до невозможности остро. Её изнутри и снаружи покалывает, а по щекам бегут слезы. Наташа думает, что в жизни не может быть ничего прекраснее этого, прекраснее ближайших двадцати минут.

Вот только есть небольшая загвоздка.

— Агент Романофф, — слышит Наташа издалека и резко оборачивается на зов.

И, да, волшебная сказка заканчивается для неё с неожиданным приходом Марии Хилл. Обреченно вздохнув, Наташа делает несколько быстрых, сильных движений и возвращается с небес на грешную землю — тормозит у бортика.

— Неужели случилось что-то настолько вопиющее, что я даже не могу спокойно насладиться вечером, агент Хилл? — с усмешкой говорит она, надевая чехлы на лезвия своих коньков. 

И не злится, конечно, чего уж. Она ведь не умрет этим вечером, значит, ещё успеет покататься. Правда, какое ей теперь катание с таким-то графиком. Хорошо, что вообще удалось выбраться.

Агент Хилл смотрит на все манипуляции несколько удивленно, но никак не комментирует ситуацию, свидетелем которой становится поневоле. Только неловко протягивает простой клетчатый платок. Наташа стирает, наконец, свидетельство своей сиюминутной слабости с нескрываемым удовольствием. Для проформы ещё пару раз промокает уголки глаз.

— Простите, агент Романофф, но действительно случилось, — Мария смотрит виновато, и это забавно выглядит. — Меня просили привезти вас лично.

Если учесть, с какими переработками они в принципе существуют, а у Щ.И.Т.а нет ни четкого графика, ни отпуска, ни гарантий, что ты доживешь до вечера пятницы, то возмущаться вслух совершенно бесполезно. Наташа и не думала, что ей удастся отдохнуть по-человечески. А Мария Хилл, заместитель директора одной из самых известных секретных служб мира, чувствует себя виноватой, приказывая сотруднику вернуться к работе. Нет, это и правда забавно. К Наташе возвращается ушедший было смех (впрочем, теперь это скорее нервное).

— Проехали, — улыбается она и убирает сумку с коньками в шкафчик хранения.

Прохладный декабрьский ветер подгоняет их в спины. Наташа знает огромное количество способов проникнуть в башню Старка, но способов её покинуть всего два, если ты не Железный Человек. Мария выбирает самый простой: вызвать лифт и спуститься на парковку.

— Не замечала, что здесь есть каток, — бросает она вскользь, пока лифт плавно скользит между перекрытиями.

Наташа качает головой.

— Обычно его здесь нет, но Тони проиграл мне в покер желание и согласился, что персональный каток — это более приемлемый способ откупиться, чем... — Её речь прерывается смешком и тщетными попытками не думать о белой обезьяне. Старк мало того, что не умеет пить и играть в карты, он ещё и молчать не умеет после двух стаканов виски. Апломб, с которым он распылялся о желании поставить некоего их общего знакомого на место, невозможно не оценить. Особенно значимой Наташа считает фразу: «Да и к черту, я его просто поцелую!» Но подробности личной жизни некоторых начальству определенно ни к чему, и она говорит заговорщическим шепотом: — Если я расскажу, то мне придется вас убить. — Глаза её при этом светятся доброжелательностью. — Но, поверьте, Тони Старк ещё очень легко отделался.

Мария довольно усмехается (ей импонирует способность Романофф ладить с самодовольными засранцами) и открывает перед Наташей дверь джипа. Это странно и неожиданно, но мило. Кроме заданий, где агент Романофф включает на максимум всю свою сексуальность, никто не воспринимает её как объект для галантных поступков. Агент Хилл, похоже, делает все, чтобы не чувствовать себя виноватой.

***

Наташа тянется изо всех сил и снова подается вперед. Ей не одолеть противника с таким гамом в голове, и она достаточно хороша, чтобы уметь избавляться от лишнего. Наташа вытягивается снова, буквально чувствует каждую жилу, каждый мускул своего тела. Она напряжена целиком, она сжата и собрана до предела, и это дух победителя, это залог успеха, основа её уверенности в себе. Наташа задерживает дыхание и медленно опускает вниз свободную ногу. Остается совсем немного, даже не нужно открывать глаза, итак понятно, что все почти получилось, но в самый последний момент резко распихивается входная дверь.

Наташе все ещё не нужно открывать глаза, но теперь уже, чтобы понять: она завалила ассану и, что хуже, висит посреди тренировочного зала, изогнутая так, что без посторонней помощи не выпрямится (а все проклятые мышцы — сыворотка суперсолдата помогает и в семьдесят выглядеть на тридцать два, но это не самая лучшая модификация, поэтому держать себя в тонусе не так-то просто). Только остатки гордости не позволяют Наташе рухнуть безвольным телом на мат.

— Простите, агент Романофф, — с тенью одышки говорит Хилл, — вы не отвечали на телефон, и директор предположил, что вы здесь.

Она не приближается и не кричит, и все же слышно каждое слово, хотя помещение нельзя назвать маленьким. Наверное, все дело в сосредоточенности: Наташа ловит малейший отзвук, даже не задумываясь. Просто слышит и ощущает. Агента Хилл она тоже чувствует как часть пространства (если постараться, то она фантомно улавливает даже боль в правом боку Марии после пробежки по коридорам штаба).

— С вами все хорошо, агент Романофф? — удивление все же проскальзывает в её голосе, но, надо отдать должное Марии Хилл, она реагирует на запутанную в атласных полотнах Наташу намного спокойнее, чем тот же Стив Роджерс, например.

Наташа вздыхает. Обреченные вздохи — это мелодия появления агента Хилл рядом. После этого времени на «всякие глупости», как насмешливо называет все увлечения агента Романофф доктор Беннер, не остается.

— Да, агент Хилл, — Наташа отзывается как можно увереннее, — спасибо за беспокойство. Я подойду к вам через десять минут.

Силы у неё уже на исходе. Черная Вдова оправдывает свое прозвище целиком и полностью, потому что она висит на воздушных полотнах и держится только одной едва обвязанной ногой, небезуспешно пытаясь положить вторую себе на плечо. Примерно так же паук висит на собственной паутине. Наташе интересно, он тоже чувствует себя идиотом? Потому что она — да. Идея совместить йогу и воздушную гимнастику с самого начала не казалась ей блестящей. И вот итог.

К сожалению, когда Наташа уже готова бессильно рухнуть вниз, она открывает глаза и видит, что агент Хилл никуда не уходит. Напротив, она снимает тяжелые ботинки и осторожно встает прямо возле Романофф. Потолки в зале не идут ни в какое сравнение с куполом цирка, поэтому, когда Мария оказывается рядом, опущенная вверх тормашками голова Наташи теоретически касается её плеча.

Теоретически, потому что на практике агент Хилл обнимает её одной рукой за плечи и говорит «Отпускай», а потом второй подхватывает выбравшуюся из петли Наташу и помогает опуститься на мат. У Романофф кружится голова и комната вокруг, но это временно.

— Порядок? — спрашивает Мария, окидывая совершенно зеленую Наташу взглядом, и треплет по плечу. — Подходите через двадцать минут, сладкий чай поможет, — бросает она напоследок и благоразумно ретируется из зала.

Уязвленное самолюбие Наташи отчаянно противится такому положению вещей, но прямо сейчас её должны занимать куда более насущные вопросы, и она делает то, что умеет лучше всего на свете: выкидывает лишнее из головы.

***

Её окружает слишком эмоциональная техника, так Наташа думает. Бесконечный писк и перемигивание сигнальных ламп надоедают ей в первые же несколько минут после пробуждения. Романофф мечтает выключить вселенную вокруг себя, потому что это все — уже слишком. Ей не впервой разгребать проблемы парней, стоящих с ней обычно плечом к плечу, но даже она понимает: все зашло слишком далеко. Старк ослеп из-за своих эмоций, Стив слишком взволнован возвращением Баки, Брюс спрятался на задворках Австралии, стоило опасности лишь показаться на горизонте (вообще, это правильное решение, но Наташе все равно немного обидно), у Тора хватает своих проблем в бесконечности измерений, а Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. слишком поглощен Вандой и внутренними скитаниями (к тому же, он едва ли может быть беспристрастным). Вот и получается, что сейчас ей даже толком некого попросить отключить выводящие из себя приборы. Из-за чрезвычайного положения Щ.И.Т. экономит на всем, и в лазарете нет лишней пары рук (самостоятельно она не дотянется при всем желании).

Разумеется, как только Наташа обреченно вздыхает, смиряясь с невыносимым положением вещей, помощь приходит, откуда не ждали. То есть, в палату заходит Мария Хилл и без лишних слов щелкает выключателем на ближайшем мониторе. 

Воцаряется блаженная тишина.

Наташа благодарно смотрит на свою спасительницу и пытается хоть как-то устроиться в кровати, чтобы не показаться невежливой в присутствии посетителя.

— Спасибо, агент Хилл, вы не представляете, как это раздражает.

Мария занимает кресло возле её кровати и улыбается:

— Ну, почему же, сама не раз здесь оказывалась, — говорит она с усмешкой, но в глазах плещется лишь бесконечная усталость. — Как вы тут, агент Романофф? Ещё не успели соскучится по работе?

Наташа не может удержаться от ответной подколки:

— А вы готовы уступить мне своё место, агент Хилл?

Мария смеётся. Ей-богу, Наташе просто не могло привидеться такое. Хилл смеётся и кивает. На самом деле, в тех условиях, которыми они окружены, у неё и выбора-то не остается, кроме как стать неофициальным лицом Щ.И.Т.а (должны же люди знать, кто виноват в их бедах). Правда, единственное, чего от неё пока требуют — это бесконечные ответы на вопросы «Что вы думаете о политике Ника Фьюри?» и «На чьей стороне вы, агент Хилл?»

Это не смешно настолько, насколько только может быть не смешным, и, похоже, Наташа тоже не упускает из вида тень, упавшую на лицо Марии. Она все так же молча накрывает руку Хилл своей и чуть сжимает. Минутная слабость и порыв — вот как это называется. Но ей плевать. Выражение лица Марии меняется. Что-то в ней самой меняется, и это пугающе прекрасно. Обычно Наташе не составляет труда определить, что чувствует человек, но она знает агента Хилл слишком долго, чтобы просто доверять ощущениям. Мария насторожена и удивлена, бесспорно, но натянутая струна внутри неё лишь плотнее ложится в пальцы музыканта. Ох, она — скрипка Страдивари, тонкая, прекрасная, каждый раз отдающаяся игре так, словно он последний. Возможно, «последний» — это даже не слишком и большое преувеличение, с их-то работой, но об этом Наташе почему-то очень неприятно думать.

— Вы справитесь, Мария, — все-таки выдыхает Наташа, нехотя отпуская теплую ладонь. — Вы всегда справлялись, с помощью Директора или без неё. И помните, всегда есть человек, который будет на вашей стороне.

Агент Хилл выглядит удивленной и даже почти шокированной, но лишь кивает. Когда поддержка приходит оттуда, откуда ты её не ожидаешь, приходится задуматься всерьез. А ещё Марии кажется, что между ними повисло слишком много невысказанного для одного дня.

Через пять минут Хилл вежливо прощается и уходит. Ещё через двадцать Наташа сбегает из лазарета. Ей по-прежнему некогда играть по правилам.

***

Директором Щ.И.Т.а назначают человека, которого Наташа видит впервые в жизни. Вообще, это совершенно нормально, в мире семь миллиардов человек, и она просто физически не может познакомиться со всеми, но это Щ.И.Т., организация, прикрывавшая её достаточно долго, чтобы изучить внутри все вдоль и поперек. Наташа знает всех, кроме Джеффри Мейса. И это не может не настораживать.

— Где вы откопали этого плейбоя? — спрашивает она, щелкая выключателем настольной лампы.

Агент Хилл (а это её квартира, её выходной и её любимое кресло) обреченно вздыхает и молча проходит на кухню. У неё нет сил ещё хоть на какие-нибудь вопросы. Она не помнит, когда вообще в последний раз по-человечески спала. То время, что отнимает контроль за Мстителями и едва-едва решившийся конфликт с Заковианским договором, смена руководства, возобновление связей с общественностью, совещания с официально покойным Директором Фьюри и попытки прикрыть тылы агентов, укрывающихся под крылом хэликэрриера Коулсона, никак не предполагает здорового сна и четкого расписания. Хилл нужна везде и по любому вопросу, потому что только она знает, как в этом бардаке найти хоть толику здравого смысла. Каждая такая иголка в стоге сена обходится ей новой седой прядью (однажды она разорится на краске!), и особенно утомляют фортели Коулсона (ей нравится Фил, но не его желание спасти весь мир одним махом).

— Я заварила чай, но вам сейчас лучше будет выпить теплого молока и лечь спать, — советует Наташа, не двигаясь с места.

Усмехнувшись про себя, Мария задумчиво подходит холодильнику и достает бутылку вина. У неё есть свои вечерние ритуалы, и даже присутствие агента Романофф не помешает их исполнению. Разве что:

— Составите компанию? — Хилл салютует бокалом и, получив положительный ответ, разливает шардоне на двоих.

Кресло у неё в квартире одно, поэтому пить приходится стоя. В самом деле, не проситься же к Наташе на колени, а пить в спальне — это, пожалуй, немного слишком. 

Желания возвращаться к обозначенной теме у Марии нет, но ей нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Он не плейбой, в отличие от Старка, просто хороший агент, понимающий в политике больше, чем в полевой работе. — И добавляет: — Директор ему доверял.

Они всегда прочерчивают эту грань: не говорить о Фьюри в настоящем времени. Хоть сколько бы он ни был жив, никому лишнему об этом лучше не знать (а постоянно проверять собственную квартиру на наличие жучков Хилл попросту некогда).

— Что ж, значит, так будет лучше, — словно нехотя соглашается Наташа. Но ответ её, похоже, устраивает.

Марии кажется, что время тянется бесконечно. Что ни говори, а агент Романофф — мастер изощренных пыток. Она сдается:

— Чего вы хотите?

Задумавшись на секунду, Наташа отвечает:

— Вообще? Чтобы рядом был человек, ради которого не жалко умереть.

Ветер из приоткрытого окна чуть шевелит её волосы. И совершенно не понятно, шутит она или вкладывает в слова какой-то скрытый смысл. У Марии нет сил разгадывать ребусы.

— Чего. Вы. Хотите? — повторяет она, интонацией выделяя каждое слово.

Вместе с новым порывом Романофф поднимается и решительно откидывает кроваво-рыжие кудри назад. Подобно охотнику она подходит вплотную. Без каблуков и километров расстояния только сейчас обнаруживает весьма пикантную разницу в росте (Хилл достаточно чуть опустить взгляд, чтобы охватить все, что скрывает глубокий вырез платья Наташи). Бокал за спиной Марии царапает псевдомраморную столешницу.

— Мне кажется, я сказала достаточно ясно, — шепчет Наташа.

Напряжение, сжатое в десяти сантиметрах между их лицами, можно попробовать на вкус. От вина оно слегка горчит на губах.

***

Нежный шелк Наташа любит больше, чем жаркую кожу (уж насколько бы изобретательны не были специалисты технического отдела, но после каждой операции ей хочется как можно скорее выпутаться из костюма), танго — больше вальса, а маргариту — больше, чем белое вино. Зато шумные вечеринки Старка ей нравятся абсолютно и без всяких уточнений. В чем Тони только не лажает, но вот развеселить людей — это всегда его стезя. Он весел, ироничен, немного нетрезв и по-своему хорош. Наташе нравятся такие парни, как Старк. Они подставят плечо и помогут делом в нужный момент, но не будут выставлять своё беспокойство напоказ. Наташа очень ценит его чувство такта (хотя, казалось бы, о ком мы говорим?)

— Веселишься, красотка? — улыбается он, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. Наташе нравится разливать, поэтому он никогда не нанимает никого на эту роль.

Взгляд у Тони потухший, вымученный. Он знает, как всем необходима небольшая передышка, поэтому и устраивает вечеринку. Приглашает всех и вся, но в то же время — только самых близких. Где-то Романофф видела наполовину седую макушку Фила Коулсона, а буквально пару минут назад подходил приехавший ради этого вечера Брюс. Когда она думает о знакомых людях с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, то замечает слишком много пугающе-нового (наверно, в саму роль ей помогает вжиться привычная уже работа «взболтать, но не смешивать»). Сейчас она отлично видит усталость Старка за бравадой веселости, хотя, стоит это уже признать, Тони редко играет перед ней в героя.

— Вполне, — улыбается Наташа и ставит перед другом виски со льдом. Тот благодарно кивает. — Ещё не появлялся? — добавляет уже тише.

— Ты бы такое не пропустила, — хмыкает Тони.

Романофф пожимает плечами. Что и сказать, ещё месяц назад она и не предполагала, как Стив вообще вернется в Америку после всего произошедшего. Однако, Роджерс положительно ответил на приглашение, и именно их со Старком встречи большая часть гостей ждёт с некоторой опаской. Слишком уж свежа их память о конфликте двух идеологов.

— Все будет нормально, — Наташа касается своим бокалом стакана Старка и салютует. — В крайнем случае сделаешь именно так, как и говорил.

Это должно бы прозвучать шуткой, должно напомнить Тони, что и Железный Человек — это все ещё человек со своими слабостями (и забавным неумением пить, в таком-то возрасте!), но он лишь хмурится и с головой уходит в мысли. Ей ничего не остается, кроме как взять его под локоть и увести на веранду. Свежий воздух ещё никому не мешал думать, в конце-то концов.

Там они и стоят, обдуваемые ветром, молчаливые, ушедшие в себя. Пожалуй, её исчезновения никто не заметит, а вот король вечеринки должен как-то взять себя в руки, и Наташа держит его так крепко, как только может. Когда ей нужно, он всегда подставляет своё плечо, но ведь и он не... Железный?

Тихий шорох сзади их не беспокоит, но через секунду на плечах у них оказывается по одной из рук Стива Роджерса (Старку достается правая, а открытое плечо Наташи легко умещается в левой). Они не оборачиваются, но выдыхают так, словно до этого плыли под водой весь вечер.

Это и облегчение, и радость встречи, и отчаянная боль от заново открывающихся старых ран. Зато теперь, Наташа знает: все у них будет хорошо. Пусть и не сразу, но они устали воевать, устали убивать беззащитных, они хотят оставить войну позади и пробовать новое. 

Что-то витает вокруг них, особенное и такое, чего никто другой никогда не поймет. 

Наташа любит их обоих как родных братьев, а они в свою очередь не дают ей повода сомневаться во взаимности этих чувств. И все же то, что происходит между Тони и Стивом — несколько сложнее, чем просто конфликт. Между ними лежит болезненный комок нервов, оголенных и искрящих, и обойти все острые углы друг друга невозможно, теперь они это понимают. 

Теперь они вообще намного лучше понимают друг друга, а Наташа чувствует себя немного лишней. 

Пожалуй, пара маргарит ей не повредит.

— С возвращением, — говорит она, оборачиваясь и целуя Роджерса в щеку. Но не отстраняется, только смотрит пристально и серьезно. — Не делай так больше. Никогда.

За этой детской формулировкой она прячет и свою обиду, и злость, и страх за Старка, и плен в тягучей неизвестности. Она ведь и за него волновалась. Наверное, Стив это все понимает по одному лишь взгляду, потому что уходит Наташа, зная — Роджерс и правда «не будет». Иногда ей кажется, что они наверстывают прошедшее мимо детство с вот такой вот беззащитностью чувств.

Возле дверей её встречает Мария.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — говорит она, накрывая плечи Романофф своим пальто, и берет за руку.

Им всем пора попробовать что-то новое, и Наташа, кажется, в кои-то веки действительно к этому готова.

fin.


End file.
